Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle which efficiently uses electric energy stored in a battery so that the hybrid vehicle can use up the electric energy stored in the battery on arrival to a destination where it can charge the battery is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 for example).
Such hybrid vehicle controls consumption of the electric energy stored in the battery while determining distribution of outputs by an engine and an electric motor based on a distance to a destination and a remaining battery level, or while determining a target battery level at each location on a route based on information derived from a driving schedule set in advance such as a route, a travel distance, a position of a chargeable location, and an available time for charging at the chargeable location, and based on a remaining battery level.
A hybrid vehicle with an information presenting device which presents a reachable region where the hybrid vehicle can swing by before reaching its destination without replenishing energy on the way to the destination is known (see Patent Document 3 for example).
This hybrid vehicle derives the reachable region based on a remaining energy level and determines if it is necessary to replenish energy to reach the destination. Only if the hybrid vehicle determines that it is necessary to replenish energy, this hybrid vehicle presents a driver appropriate energy replenishing points in consideration of an energy replenishing cost in the case of utilizing each of the energy replenishing points.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-265909    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3539497    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 3758140